Pokemon: Ryu's Story
by Ryu Himora
Summary: Ryu Himora and the Third god of Kanto, Yellow, begin their own quest in the Pokemon world. ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE DUE TO INHERENT CRAPNESS
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Pokemon is a copyright of Nintendo. However, Ryu Himora (C) Alan Duhamel.

Pokemon: Ryu's Story

By: Ryu Himora

Prologue (Re-Written)

Ryu walked down the hallway to his God room. Although he was only a godling, a few...convincing arguments from Kijin had gotten the Godess of Secretaries to hurry up on Ryu's paperwork. The walls were lined with doors: other gods' rooms. It was like a hotel with infinite vacancys. His room, number 374, was at the very end of the hall. He liked the quiet room; The gods of annoying salespeople only rarely dared go all the way to the end of the row.

His red jogging suit almost shined in the overhead light. It and the red and white shoes he wore were made of a super-energy-absorbing material that recaptured the ki and heat generated when he was running and recycled it for a speed boost. His emerald green eyes betrayed his glee: he had a meeting with Yellow, the youngest of the three gods of Kanto. They were going to go through the Pokemon world like regular people, something even Godlings rarely do for fun.

Ryu reached the end of the row, almost three miles from the main lobby. Sometimes he wished his powers actually worked in this realm, besides the God rooms. Every door had a unique lock. For Loki you had to tell a joke that he played on you, with Kijin you had to talk evil enough to scare yourself, and for Ryu there was no knob, you had to vibrate through the door at an exact frequency.

He leaned against the rectangle of wood the represented the entrance to his viewing well and focused his inner energy. The atoms in his body started vibrating so fast you could pick it up on radios a mile away, and he passed through the door.

His room was like a cave, dark, stone on most of the walls, and slightly small. In the middle was a well that rose about two and a half feet above the floor, with four chairs around it. The only wall not made of stone was the required wall of attainments: everything the god or godess had done during their life as an official God. Ryu's wall only had two medals: one for becoming a Godling, and one for becoming basically the ruler of the Dragon world. A block of rubies lay in one corner.

Yellow was due in six hours. Ryu notified Katrix and laid down on the litterally one-billion dollar bed.

Six hours later, Ryu slowly came back from unconsciousness. He hated waking up from sleep. He yawned, and checked the building's motion tracker. There - Yellow was walking down the hall toward his room. Ryu walked over to the well and started the viewer to the Pokemon universe.

There was a knock at the door. Ryu got up and turned the knob, the one that was only on his side of the door. As expected, Yellow was standing there.

Yellow was very young, only eleven at best. His T-shirt and jeans were a light yellow, and his backpack was light red. The belt he was wearing sported six pokeballs; supposedly the Third unbeatable Pokemon team discovered.

"Hello" Ryu said. "Thank you for coming".

"No problem" Yellow replied. "It's not like Red and Blue ever let me do anything, anyway".

Ryu laughed. "Come on in. We have a big adventure ahead of us." He looked at Yellow's belt as the fourth-youngest god walked through the door. " You'll have to lose your team, We're starting like noobs, remember?"

Yellow nodded. "I know. I just feel secure with them." He touched the pokeballs and they dissapeared. Then he sat at one of the chairs around the well. " Where are we starting?"

"The Acamedy. We'll be there as home-schooled brothers going to take the diploma equivalcney test. By the way, You'll need a new name. 'Yellow' won't go over with most people."

"I know. How about...Evan. Evan Himora?"

"Good enough". Ryu sat across from Yellow. "We're going to Pallet Town after we pass the test, right?"

"Yes. I might have some last-minuet business to take care of soon, though. I tried to finish everything up before I came here, but there were some people that I couldn't reach in time".

"That's fine. Just don't expect me to wait up for you"

"I won't".

Ryu smiled. The image in the water changed to a large campus. "There we go. I'll go first". Ryu stepped onto the ledge of the well, and jumped in, feet first, but only made a single ripple.

------------

Ryu felt like his insides had been scrambled. He had access to limitless technology, power beyond measure, and wisdom beyond all beings(If entering Jepordy wasn't illegal in god realm, He'd be the only one with money), but he still couldn't figure out how to fix that well to teleport you properly. He'd have to call in the mechanic one of these days.

He suddenly remembered that Yellow was horrible in the constitution department compared to Ryu. Oops. He prepared a nullification spell for when He appeared.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, Yellow stepped out of a thin sheet of water and immediatly turned green. Ryu cast the spell; Yellow quickly went back to normal color.

"Her...Blaugh" Yellow joked.

An hour later...

Ryu and ' Evan ' walked through the Main Office door. Ryu had justed hacked the mainframe for their final test; They wanted the diploma not for the easy acess to the Pokemon League - They'd still get all eight badges - It was just to cover background information on the trainer's licenses. They didn't need the publicity of godhood. Not that anyone would beleive they were, anyway.

Of course, Nothing Ryu did ever went to plan. Ever.

The Receptionist turned around. "Hello" She said. "Can I help you?"

Ryu walked up. "We're here for the Elite exam. Ryu and Evan Himora?"

The receptionist checked her computer. "Yes. Go down the hall, third door on the right. They'll be starting in ten minuets."

Ryu and Yellow went to the room.

Three hours later, They both went out of the room. All the questions(To them, anyway) had been easy. Time to go to Pallet town; they'd get the test results at the Pokemon center there.

"Are we walking?" Yellow asked.

Ryu looked at him like he was crazy. "It will take me twelve days, running at my top un-enhanced speed, to get there. Of course not." Ryu took out a blue sphere. It depicted the Pokemon world exactly. He touched a spot on the bottom edge of the Kanto reigon, and his Hyper Dragon crystal flashed twice.

Ryu and Yellow dissapeared in bands of yelow and red light.

-----------------

They reappeared about three hundred yards from Pallet town. Yellow's wristwatch beeped - a summon back to the God realm.

Yellow sighed. " I knew this would happen." He turned to Ryu. "I gotta go. I should be back in a few days - depending on how long Red and Blue need me"

Ryu nodded. "See you then"

Yellow vanished with a pop, and Ryu walked toward Pallet Town.

Authors notes:

MAJOR rewrite planned for this. Already working on chp 1. For those of you reading this after my book preview, PLEASE do not write me and tell me how the book should end. Everything is in place, I just need to fill out the events in the outline. However, I always take suggestions for my fanfics (Except Pheonix Wings: the guy writing that can't talk to me much anymore).


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Questions? No? Good. Ryu Himora (C) Alan Duhamel

Pokemon: Ryu's Story(rewritten)

Chapter one By: Ryu Himora

Ryu went to the Pokemon Center and filled out the paperwork for Trainer registration. It took him two seconds.

The next day he got his licence and headed over to the Lab. He pressed the doorbell and waited. A little later he was talking to Professor Oak about his first pokemon.

A bit later...

Ryu was standing there. He had been doing that for two hours now. When Oak asked what he was doing, he said he was waiting. Finally, he just walked over to the Eevee and and slowly crouched. The Eevee sniffed him, then turned it's head in contemplation. A year passed.Eventually, it acceppted Ryu and jumped onto his shoulders.

"How did you do that?" Oak asked.

"Time can solve anything. In this case, he just didn't trust anyone. Now, he can trust me".

"Ah...well, let's get you your trainer gear".

A bit later, Ryu sat in a clearing with Eevee in front of him. Slowly, a purple aura appeared around Ryu. It turned green, then orange, gold, and finally pink. " This is what you can accomplish. With my help, you can make a Raichu look like a dead car battery, a Charizard seem like a smouldering candle, or a Blastoise like a small puddle. You have three paths of great potential... I want to help you walk those paths. What do you think?"

Eevee though about it for a minuet. The human's power levels, sensable because they were so great, had kept rising throughout the whole thing. He could reach that level, with the proper training of course, but it would be worth it. Wouldn't it? Speed unobtainable my normal means, power untold of, and glory of legend... Yes, this is what the doctor ordered.

"Eevee!"

Two weeks later...

Eevee concentrated on keeping the brown aura visible. He was so close, so close he could taste it, to focusing the inner energy. And once he could do that, directing it to more useful purposes would only be a stone's throw away. Everything he had tried so far to collect the ki failed, like there was no real way to store it. But he was determined to find a way...some way become like his master.

Suddenly, Eevee had an idea. Flareons had an internal fire sack that kept the flames hot and ready to release. Maybe he could emulate that somehow... He thought about it for a minuet, and tried to leech the energy out from the halo around him. It succeeded... too well. He needed to stow it soon, or it would explode and hurt him a lot. He decided to try and line the outer walls of vital organs with the ki, extra padding in an emergency.

It worked. The energy covered his insides smoothly, and the body heat he was generating kept it active. This was only a temporary measure - Ryu could pull energy directly from his aura and fire it off. But this would do for now, all he needed to do was make sure he was fully charged every day.

Soon, he could reach his full potential.

A few days later still...

It was maddening. Storing and recollecting the ki was second nature now, but Eevee just couldn't keep it active outside his body. It slowly diffused into the air. He just needed a demonstration, a tiny hint, some way to shoot it off...

He got that hint.

-------------------

"Eevee, come over here" Ryu said. He was staring at a perfectly normal tree. However, Eevee could sense his confusion. "This tree does not belong here. Can you see why?"

Eevee thought about it. The tree looked like any other in the forest. He looked very carefully at it. Nothing was wrong.

"It's not visual, Eevee. You must feel it with your senses." Ryu said.

Eevee thought about it, and closed his eyes. He reached out with his aura... and found that the tree had no energy emanating from it.

"Eevee! Vee Eevee!"

Ryu smiled. "Right. There isn't even any residual energy. This tree is a fake(1)". And with that, Ryu threw a flaming ball of ki at the tree. It burned up in an instant...and Eevee finally found his aspect.

-------------------

Eevee was one-hundred percent certain this would work. His legs were too small, but Ryu had been training him in other areas, and that included aerial combat. He could fire it off another way.

Ryu was walking through the final few-dozen yards of the forest when he heard footsteps. He turned and saw a young trainer walking toward him.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The child said.

"Fine" Ryu answered. He nodded and Eevee walked up.

The boy threw out a pokeball. It bounced on the ground, and it released a Butterfree in a flash of light.

"Butterfree, Stun Spore!"

"Quick attack!"

The Butterfree flapped it's wings and yellow-ish powder came off of it. But Eevee had already gotten behind it, and tried to jump onto the flying bug pokemon. It flew up, however, and Eevee fell to the ground.

"Sleep Powder!"

Eevee had only ten seconds before the powder got to him and he started to fall asleep. He couldn't reach the Butterfree while it was up there; he needed a ranged attack _now_. He took the protective covering from withing him, focusing it to under his stomach. He jumped and somersaulted; and when he finished the flip, his head hit the ball of blue ki and it shot toward the Butterfree!

The bug pokemon got hit with the force of a sledge hammer. The attack drove the air from its lungs, and it fell to the ground, unconscious.

The boy returned his Butterfree and ran.(2)

Eevee stood on his hind legs and raised his paws in victory.

"Eevee!"

(That was faster than I expected) Ryu thought. (Still, it's time for the ritual).

---------------------

Ryu sat cross-legged on the ground. Eevee was in front of him. Around them, a perfect circle joined the four elements. Between Ryu and Eevee were three stones, one blue, one red, and one yellow. Above the element symbols, four balls of light, with the corresponding colors, danced.

Ryu spoke. "Eevee, you have shown the power only few can obtain. The time has come to choose your path of power. Water, Fire, and Thunder, all of which have their strengths and weaknesses, are your choices. After you have chosen, you will be given a new name that fits the element. Do you accept the Warrior code and covenant to the great Essence?"

"Eevee!" (Yes!)

Ryu nodded. "Then if the gods accept his oath, show the symbol of power now!" Ryu raised his hands to the black night sky, where the clouds parted to show the full moon. "You have been given the blessing of the hierarchs, So choose your element wisely".

Eevee looked at all three stones. He had already made his choice. He stepped forward and touched the Thunderstone. Eevee was enveloped in light, and his form began to change. First, the body turned yellow and grew four times larger. Lots of spikes sprouted from his body, and a magnificent white mane appeared behind his head.

"JOLTEON!"

Ryu smiled. "Then, from this day forth, you shall be known as Thunder Strike!"

The next morning...

Ryu was meditating with the sounds of nature with Thunder Strike still asleep. A gust of wind, a squawk from a bird, anything natural. Suddenly, he remembered part of a poem...

_If Mankind were to suddenly go,_

_Mother Nature would scarcely know..._

Then, he sensed someone approaching. It was Yellow, finally came back.

(Took you long enough) Ryu thought to Yellow.

(At least I'm back, right?) He replied.

(I guess so) Yellow sat down beside Ryu. ( Does he have a name yet?)

(Thunder Strike)

(You convinced him to choose it, didn't you?)

(Actually) Ryu thought, (I made the water stone attract him)

Authors notes:

That came out faster than expected. But hey, Whatever pays the rent.

1: The first of many hints... There will be no more references in authors notes.

2: Short and sweet. I'm don't want to make a long-winded battle until I have to.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. Ryu Himora (C) Alan Duhamel.

Pokemon: Ryu's Story

Chapter 2 by: Ryu Himora

Ryu and Yellow were walking along toward Viridian city, barely a stones throw away (to them) from the forest. Yellow had picked up a Charmander from somewhere as his starter. They had no interest as the gym there anyway, it was closed down because the leader was currently attending other affairs.

Ryu had been training Thunder Strike extensively in an adapted version of the Naiue Martial Arts. As a result, the Jolteon now had increased speed, electrical power had jumped by five-hundred percent, and he had started duplicating some of Ryu's ki attacks.

Eventually they reached the Pokemon center. They handed their pokemon over for treatment and started quarreling over good teams and such. The argument was neutral: Ryu was just as proficient in the world of Pokemon as Yellow was.

Meanwhile, Katrix, Ryu's AI, went through some basic time-passing routines. First, scan the area for threats. None present. Next, check biosigns and rhythmic patterns. All operating as normal. Last, search for threats more thoroughly. Thoughts, equipment, whatever.

WARNING

Four people were converging on the building. They had basic equipment: nets, cages, nothing Ryu couldn't handle. But there were other people in the Pokemon Center.

(Ryu, I've detected four men about to attempt a raid on this structure)

(I know) Ryu mentally said. (I've got it covered).

(There are other people in this building, y'know)

(Oh. Crap.) Ryu located Thunder Strike and, after making sure he had been tended to, teleported him back. Yellow did the same for his Charmander and they waited for what would happen.

A few seconds later...

BOOOM!

Four guys entered the fresh hole in the wall and threw nets and stun grenades about. Nearly everyone in the building were dazed and captured. The four men were wearing black uniforms with big Rs n the front.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double"

"To subject the world to devastation!"

"To crush all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Bob!"

"Steve!"

"Larry!"

"X!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Raticate!"

The four took a pose while the people in the building started to regain consciousness(Thus rendering their intro completely useless).

"No one move, and say good bye to your pokemon!" X said.

"Yeah, but if you put hidden power on Charizard and it's electric he has a slightly bigger array of moves to..."

"Hey! Be quiet!" Steve shouted at Yellow.

Yellow looked like he didn't hear Steve. "To unleash upon the final five".

"Yeah, but it's harder to get a Charmander with the right DVs because he's only available in RBY." Ryu said.

"I said QUIET!"

Ryu and Yellow turned to look at Steve. They were still sitting normally on the couch, Ryu's hand still casually draped over the back of it. "Dude, we were kinda talking when you barged in. That's rude".

"That's IT!" Steve took out a stun baton.

The weighted nets would normally hold any person. Some of the people were trying to lift them, to no avail. To gods, however, they weighed about as much as a newborn kangaroo. Ryu and Yellow stood up so fast the net that was over them flew off and trapped the four members of Team Rocket. Time to take out the trash.

Ryu and Yellow released their pokemon.

"Charmander!"

"Jolteon!"

One brief, but VERY violent scene later...

Ryu was busy repairing the hole in the wall, and Yellow was assisting to load the barely conscious imbeciles into the police car. They had gotten the works; burns, crispy, huge bruises, and two of them had their joints bent in new directions.

"Why, exactly, did they come here?" Ryu asked. He collected another portion of ki in his right hand, formed it into the right shape, and fused it into the perimeter of the rapidly shrinking hole.

"Dunno" Yellow replied. "Probably just a random assault". He put the last Rocket member onto the ambulance, gave him a kick for good measure and shut the door. The ambulance then drove off.

Ryu hopped down from the chair, finished with the hole. "How long have we been here?"

Yellow checked his watch. The battery had rotted away several years ago, but he never had bothered to replace it. It still kept perfect time.

"About fifteen minuets".

"And we've _already_ had to dispatch some wannabes and repair a wall? I pray to Bastet that we'll have some luck when we reach bigger the cities".(1)

"Eh."

Ryu shrugged and returned Thunder Strike to his pokeball. "Should we leave? I feel safer traveling at night".

Yellow cocked an eyebrow at Ryu, then shrugged. "To each his own, I guess. Let's go".

Ryu paused time and put a rather sizable wad of cash in front of Nurse Joy. Then He unpaused time and walked out the door with Yellow.

After a little while, they were leaving Viridian and walking towards Pewter City. The forest once in sight.

"Wait" Ryu said. "Didn't we _leave_ the forest to get to Viridian?"

Yellow stopped walking and pondered that statement. "Yes, we did".

And then there was no more forest in front of them. Only a winding road.

"I still don't get how that doesn't make me tired" Yellow said.

An hour later, the moon rose. First Quarter. Ryu felt completely at home under the moonlight, Yellow however was slightly paranoid. Ryu was aware of the second set of footsteps behind him, until the person trailing them stepped on a twig.

In an instant she was in a chokehold from Ryu with Yellow invisibly charging a power blast.

"Who are you?" Ryu whispered into her ear.

She was dressed in a traditional red kimono. On her feet were socks with leather sandals. Her face was pale with makeup, and her black hair was made up in a bun held with polished chopsticks. Her green eyes showed a little surprise and terror.

She quickly recover, however and jammed her elbow into Ryu's stomach. In the spilt second he was stunned, she slipped from his grasp and knocked Yellow down, casting a spell to immobilize him.

"I am known to your people as Shaska. I am the servant of the god of nature-death. You, Ryu Himora, Avatar of Bastet and Dragon Clan Leader, shall die by my hand tonight!" She drew two katanas and launched herself at Ryu.

By this point Ryu had recovered. He had about two seconds before she reached him and could start attacking.

Not that those katanas would do any good. His cell-scales were just as hard as his dragon scales and were impenetrable to non magical weapons. He could withstand a nuclear bomb and walk away.

He fired a dispel magic at Yellow and sidestepped while drawing his sword. Right as Shaska passed him, he slammed her in the back with the butt of his sword. Then he released Thunder Strike.

Shaska didn't predict Ryu's dodge, so she fell face-first on the ground. She got up and charged, this time ready for him to sidestep.

Ryu knew this too, and held his ground. He charged his blade with ki and smacked Shaska with the flat of his blade.

Shaska flew several yards. No more messing around. She uttered a prayer to her god and teleported behind Ryu.

Before he could even send the impulses to his legs to react, She wrenched his sword out of his hand and slammed his back with the butts of her swords. She then dropped the katana and pulled his arm behind his back, breaking it. Then she pushed him down.

Meanwhile, Yellow was charging a rather large energy blast.

The two-yard-wide beam hit her and sent her flying thirty feet. Ryu healed his arm and retrieved his sword. He and Yellow then approached Shaska.

"You were lucky" She grunted. "We'll meet again!". There was a _pop_, and she was gone.

"Thanks" Ryu said.

"No Problem" Yellow replied.

"But, I should have lost that battle".

"Huh?"

Ryu turned around. "If you hadn't been there, I would have lost. I have to figure out some way to beat her". He sheathed his sword and continued down the road.

"Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy".

Authors notes:

One of these days going to make an entire chapter or side-story where it's Ryu and Yellow just talking. I swear, those are my favorite scenes.

Will Ryu and Yellow meet up with Ash, Brock, and Misty? Yes. With more battle sparks than you might think.

1: Fat Chance, Ryu.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me. Ryu Himora (C) Alan Duhamel 2006.

Pokemon: Ryu's story Chapter 3

By: Ryu Himora

Ryu flexed his arm that had been broken during the fight. That was sloppy work, and it made Ryu realize how much He had lost in close quarters combat.

He had to forget it now, though, and focus on regaining those skills. But he also had to continue the Pokemon adventure, and balancing those would be pretty hard. But he could do it.

Ryu noticed Diglett cave pass his right and felt a gush of air. Viridian forest had reappeared behind him. That meant Pewter City was just ahead. However, Ryu saw some tall grass and decided to expand his team a bit.

In the grass, Ryu had snuck up on a male Nidoran. Thunder Strike crouched next to him.

(Let's see how much control you've got right now) Ryu thought to Thunder Strike. (Stun it using the least amount of ki possible)

Ryu got a vague feeling of acknowledgment back. He'd have to find some way to improve that link; It was far to inefficient.

Thunder Strike padded forward noiselessly and sat down. He put his paws in front of him and started charging some neutral ki. When a small ball had collected, he nudged it with his nose and it kinda just lumbered over to the Nidoran.

The ball impacted lightly with the Nidoran and dazed it for several seconds. Ryu tossed a pokeball, which hit the Nidoran and absorbed it. The ball wiggled around for a few seconds, then stopped, clicking completely shut.

That's one. Now for another.

Ryu laid two yards behind a Pidgey. (Meh) Ryu thought. Why not?

(All out, Thunder Strike) Ryu thought. (You need a workout anyway).

Thunder Strike paused. Going all out against a level three pidgey? That seemed kinda cruel. He sent an inquisitive feeling back to Ryu.

(Oh. Right.) Ryu shrugged, then tossed a pokeball over to the Pidgey.

A short while later...

"Don't you ever sleep? It's like noon already and we haven't slept since before Viridian" Yellow said. The pair were in a restaurant in Pewter city. Before Ryu answered, an airplane with a tow ad went over saying "Get the caffeine patch!".

"No. I usually sleep when my body shuts down". Ryu answered.

"Why? Isn't that kinda bad for your body?"

"I like to get as much work done as possible while I'm awake. Dude, I once fought my best friend for two years straight."

"What!? Who won!?"

"We decided that it would be the person that ate the least food after the battle."

"Okay... Who did?"

"Me. By three whole milliliters."

"Wow, great success", Yellow said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Ryu said, sadly. "Anyway! How hard do you think Brock is going to be?"

"You're talking to a guy that knows every aspect of every pokemon, every stat, every item, and every trainer on this planet."

"So are you."

"Counterpoint. Uhh...He might be a little hard, considering we have no type advantages against him. Unless you have something I don't know about up your sleeve."

Ryu pulled up his left sleeve, and several pokemon cards fell out.

"Oops."

Yellow laughed hysterically.

A bit later still...

Ryu knocked extremely lightly on the Pewter Gym door. Not because it would break down the door if he did it normally, but because he wanted to test if Flint could detect ground vibrations.

Thirty minuets later, the door opened.

"Wow", Yellow said. They both walked in.

Two minuets later, they both walked out. Ryu had an extremely quizzical face on.

"Gone fishing?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know.", Ryu said. "For some reason, I don't want to know. I also don't think we should stay here for too long."(1)

"Meh" Yellow said, and started off in the general direction of Cerulean city.

That night...

Ryu knew what pokemon he wanted in his final team. Some of them wouldn't come for a long time running, however He needed six pokemon. For now He'd go with a team He designed long ago for the Kanto region.

He looked at Thunder Strike. A fast electric-type that learned new things quickly. Thunder Strike had been duplicating some of Ryu's ki attacks, even advanced ones. An excellent Pokemon for the team.

The Pidgey Ryu had caught was growing nicely. She(as far as Ryu could tell) was already developing her own ki abilities adapted to flying. A quick burst would stabilize her pitch and yaw. The same thing would give a good boost in speed. And because height superiority was most important for birds, small beads of ki had formed in her muscles, ready to be converted into oxygen when in a depleted atmosphere. A good addition.

The Nidoran was a slow learner, but once it got something in his head, it was there for good. The only things his could do right now were flaring his aura and strengthening muscles, but right now that was all he really needed to do. And once Ryu found a Moon Stone, the Nidorans' uses would double. Again, a good addition.

It's hard to spar with a a four-legged Pokemon. Especially one without decent claws.

Very hard.

But, then again, Ryu can do anything. Well, almost anything.

The thing was, this particular Flareon had been released while Ryu was extremely focused on meditating, and tackled him. Thunder Strike was scared to do anything lest he hit Ryu. Pidgey knew she had to have some distance before she could get to full speed and tackle it. And, Nidoran was too small to actually do anything, so he went back to meditation.

Ryu finally shoved the Flareon off of him. Three milliseconds later, Thunder Strike was in front of him.

"Would you like to battle?" Ryu said. It took all of his self-control to keep from screaming at the top of his lungs for Thunder Strike to unleash a Thunder attack.

"Yes" The boy said. He looked extremely pleased with himself. "Flareon, Flamethrower!"

Thunder Strike was pretty mad at the boy. He had let a pokemon loose at his Trainer- during meditation of all times! Technically that was cheating. Thunder Strike charged up a substantial amount of electricity and ki, anticipating Ryu's command.

"Thunder Strike, FINAL LIGHTNING!"

"Jolteon!"

The Flareon unleashed it's flame.

At the same time, Thunder Strike loosed his finishing move. First, orange ki blasted through the stream of flame and knocked the Flareon over. Then, the charged electricity shot into the sky. A split second passed, and a giant lightning bolt fell from the sky and onto Flareon! The light faded and Flareon was in no condition to get up any time soon.

"What...was...that?" the boy asked, shocked.

Ryu smiled, and walked over. He took Flareon's pokeball, returned him, and placed it into the boy's hands. He turned him into the direction of Pewter city and gave him a gentle push. Then he sat back down with his Pokemon.

"Awesome!" Yellow said.

The next day...

"Do we have to go through Mt. Moon?" Yellow said, whining.

"No", Ryu said. "I'll buy a Moon Stone when I need it".

"Yay". Yellow said flatly.

Giovanni looked out the window. Being the leader of a powerful organization was tiring, especially when most of the members were idiots. He needed something really powerful to take his mind off of his current troubles.

The TV snapped on. It did that now and then. Usually randomly. He'd have to get someone in to fix it soon.

It just so happened that it was on the news. The anchorman was explaining a natural phenomenon.

"...Huge lightning bolt struck outside Pewter City. This bolt was smaller than typical lightning, but the most interesting fact was that there was no thunder storm over or near Pewter City. Although not even a Raichu can make this size of bolt, investigators suspect Pokemon involvement."

What?

If you've ever seen Ryu snoring, it was through binoculars. He creates so many decibels anyone within five hundred feet has trouble thinking.

On this particular night, however, Ryu wasn't snoring. What he was doing was, well, sleeping. But not just regular sleeping. It's an advanced form of sleep...fu? Okay, it is just regular sleeping.

But! Advancing toward Ryu and Yellow's encampment were three men. With big red Rs on their chests.

Great. More problems.

"This is only the second time and I'm already tired of it." Ryu murmured.

"Feh. Good luck trying to get rid of them." Yellow said.

"How are we talking when we're asleep?"

"How would I know?"

(Silence)

"Counter-counter-point. Anyway, what're we going to do about them?"

"I dunno. We're asleep, remember?"

"Maybe Thunder Strike will sense the danger and come out on his own. They can do that, y'know."

Ryu rolled over in his sleep.

Off the edge of a steep hill.

Right into the Team Rocket Members.

Thunder Strike's Pokeball fell off Ryu's belt.

"What the..." One of them started.

Tink. SHOOM.

"Jolteon!". Thunder Strike's courage aura flared.

All three men had sweat drops on the back of their heads. "Right, um, we'll just be going now...".

How do you like your Team Rocket? Extra Crispy, or Deep Fried? How about both? Yellow's Charmander walked up beside Thunder Strike.

Thirty seconds later...

It was a miracle their clothes remained. Eighteen pokemon lay fainted in front of Charmander and Thunder Strike. Fortunately, the three Rocket members knew when to chicken out and recalled their pokemon, then ran for their lives.

Ryu woke up. He groggily stood, surveyed what had happened, and nodded approvingly. Then he took out a can of soda, opened it, and emptied the contents as fast as they would pour out.

Yellow walked up. "What's that?", He asked.

"Benzedrine" Ryu said. "I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot in the next twenty-four hours, and I want to be awake and ready for it".

Authors Notes:

So true. Chapter Four is going to be a long one. It will have the first major battle of the series, but it won't be the only one in the chapter. Stay tuned.

Sorry for taking so long. I'm not even playing pokemon anymore, and i've got some other projects i'm working on.

Be sure to check out my new series, Capture The Flag!

1: NOT a cheap cop-out. Remember, Brock has a huge family. Also, Ryu has figured out that the longer they stay in any place, the bigger the chance of being attacked.

I like to think that Yellow and Ryu are a few days ahead of Ash.

Teaser!

Pikachu was just through these bushes. Ash broke through, expecting Team Rocket, but found someone else. Standing in front of him, turned away, was a tall guy in a red jogging suit, and right next to him was a boy, about Ash's age, entirely dressed in yellow. They were looking at Pikachu.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" The kid asked.

"I don't know". The man said. "But I have a pretty good idea...". He looked up and turned around. "Oh. Um, hi..."

Things were about to get ugly.


	5. Chapter 4, Part 1

Disclaimer: Pokemon, like most anime, was made in japan, not by me. Ryu Himora (C) Alan Duhamel.

Pokemon: Ryu's Story

Chapter Four

By: Ryu Himora(Pen Name)

Ryu Himora and Yellow were on their way the Cerulean City. They would be there in about two hours, giving them plenty of time to speculate on what was going to happen in the next day of their lives.

Ryu had done a divination earlier that morning. He didn't get much back due to some magical interference, but what he did get back didn't look to good. He felt someone fighting him with all of their might in protection of something else.

Great. More problems.

Still, Ryu had faced worse. Speaking of worse, Ryu had reread his books on close quarters combat so that it was fresh in his mind. He had been a bit lax on daily training the month before he started on this quest, but now Ryu was ready to take on the world and win.

Yellow had caught a Butterfree earlier on. With only two Pokeballs on his belt, He looked far weaker than with his unbeatable team of six, but looks can be deceiving.

When Ryu and Yellow had finally reached the outskirts of Cerulean City, it was noon. While having a power-lunch, they both heard two people about half a mile away.

"You got the stuff?"

"Yeah. Ash won't know what hit him this time!"

Ryu looked at Yellow. "How many people on this world are named Ash, and how many of them are in Cerulean City?"

Yellow looked up for a minuet, then said "One, and one-hundred percent."

"Crap."

One hour after that, Ash was walking out of the Cerulean Gym with the Cascade Badge proudly pinned on the inside of his jacket, and Misty not looking to good. Ash looked like if he were any more happy he'd explode.

"Yeah! I got my Cascade Badge!" Ash shouted to the world.

"Great job Ash!" Brock said.

"Yeah..." Misty said in a depressed tone.

"Aww, come on Misty! It was only one battle!" Ash said, trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah, but I lost in front of my sisters!"

"Don't worry about that! You're one of the best the trainers I've met. You shouldn't get so down because of one lousy-"

BOOM!

(A mile away, Ryu's ears pricked up and he said "I smell trouble". Then Yellow looks at him and says "Don't you mean hear?". Ryu thought for a few seconds, then replied "No, I definitely smelled the explosion first")

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"Ugh" Ash moaned.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples in our nation!"

"To protect the glory of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team rocket, blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" (1)

Ash saw the Pathetic Trio's new failure and his first thought was confusion. It had the head of a ninja, the arms of a pirate, the torso of a robot and legs of a zombie. It also looked about as effective as a dolphin finger puppet.

That was only slightly untrue. The chest opened up to expose a cannon which fired an electricity-absorbing net that could contain a one foot sphere using a GPS guiding system that allowed it to fire the net with a margin of error of only half an inch. The cannon fired right at Ash's shoulder where Pikachu was perched!

Half a second later, Pikachu was encased in the net. She tried as hard as possible for a Pikachu, but nothing worked to get out.

"Try as much as like Pikachu!" James said. "That net absorbs all of the electricity you can generate! You can't beat us this time!". He pushed a button and the line started to retract.

"Give back my Pikachu!" Ash yelled. He jumped after the net, trying desperately to recover his friend, but it was already to far above him.

"Oh I think you can do without!" Jessie said. "We have plans for this Pikachu, so you can just wander off and get lost!"

At this point, Pikachu was really annoyed. She gave one last attempt and gave everything she had into one Thunder attack.

The lightning bolt hit the net, but it still absorbed it all. However, it caused a jigawatt overload in the capacitors, which started a chain reaction in the Robot's system and caused it to explode!

KABOOM!

Jessie, James and Meowth were the first to be thrown out.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!", with the Doppler Effect more prominent on the last half of the sentence.

However, the explosion also cut the net that Pikachu was in. She broke free, but was still thrown to the west of Cerulean City.

"Pikachu!!" Ash yelled, starting to run after her.

Ryu and Yellow love a good stealth mission. Today they were following the two people they had heard earlier. The journey was long, but they both managed to keep from being seen despite wearing two of the brightest colors of the rainbow.

Forty-five minuets later, the Ryu and Yellow had followed the mysterious people all the way to their hideout. Ryu thought the best way to get some information about them was to be in the room while they were talking. Ryu's fighting uniform transformed into a sneaking suit and he went into the main room undetected.

Ryu's ear beeped and Yellow's voice came in over the radio. "_This is Yellow. Come in Ryu. Over."_

Ryu made sure his voice was not heard before responding. "This is Ryu. What is it Yellow? Over."

"_The two unknowns are advancing on your_ position. _Over_."

_"_Good. I will monitor them by hiding in plain sight." Ryu stood on the middle of the table and transformed into a table lamp, setting the radio sensitivity to maximum.

The two people walked in. The both looked the same: black t-shirt saying "Get over it", jeans, running shoes and watches. They also both had six Pokeballs on their belts. The only difference was that one of them had a red watch, the other blue.

Red watch spoke first. "Soon we shall be ready to strike and decimate Ash."

Blue watch nodded. "Yes. And soon Yellow's greatest challenge will be made manifest."

The two left the room, both of them looking at the table lamp at the exact same time on the way out. Ryu transformed back into a human.

"Yellow, we may soon have a problem on our hands. Also, they seem to know of you and your past. Over".

"_Not good. Let's just get our Cascade Badges and then try to stop these cretins. Over."_

Ryu teleported backto Yellow's position, a hollow bush. Ryu's ears perked up as there was a faint _poof_. "I smell trouble" Ryu said.

"Don't you mean hear?" Yellow asked.

Ryu thought for a few seconds, then replied "No, I definitely smelled the explosion first." He began to say something else when his hyper-sensitive hearing picked up something else.

"Pikaaaaaa"

"What was that?" Yellow said.

"Kaaaaaaa"

"Still couldn't make it out..." Ryu said.

"Aaaaaaa"

"Uh, someone screaming?" Yellow suggested.

"Pikaaaaaaa!"

"Not someone, a pokemon!" Ryu said, suddenly alert.

"CHUUUUUUU!"

There was a minor explosion as Pikachu released most of the electric energy in her body from the impact. Yellow had been behind Pikachu's back when it happened, but as for Ryu...

Well, Ryu can survive most attacks he's faced with, _if he's prepared. _Fortunately, the 100,000 volts that had suddenly coursed through his body when Pikachu landed on him wasn't fatal, but it left quite a scratch. Ryu wouldn't be saying anything coherent for a while.

Yellow took Ryu and Pikachu out of the temporary base and set up a field medkit. He looked Pikachu over with the scanner and found a broken rib and several bruises from the impact. He manipulated the rib back into place with expert precision, and sealed the gap with ki. Next, Yellow got out the microscopic manipulator and focused on the bruises. He locked on to the ends of the broken arteries and fused them together. He then injected a cardiologic steroid to encourage tissue regeneration and laid Pikachu on a small blanket.

With Pikachu patched up, Yellow turned the scanner on Ryu. He was fine, except for an irregular heartbeat. Yellow laid Ryu flat and applied ki into his heart in short bursts, which stabilized the organ. He propped Ryu up against a tree and waited for his two 'Patients' to regain consciousness.

Meanwhile, Ash had become extremely fast. He jumped over mailboxes, small children, pokemon, just about anything he didn't have to dodge to maintain his speed. He ran for an hour, or it could have been years and he'd simply forgot. All that mattered right then, however, was getting to Pikachu.

Ryu, groggily, woke up.

_Then_ the benzedrine kicked in.

Ryu stood up straight and looked around. Making sure everything was where it should be, he walked over to Yellow and sat down.

Yellow was working on chainmaile in front of a small fire. He was finishing up a piece of body armor that, surprisingly, was not yellow. On the fire was a pot of boiling water with instant noodles in it. Ryu levitated some out and materialized a bowl with chopsticks, which he put the noodles in. He added his own special broth flavor and took the first bite.

"Mmm, thanks for the snack, Yellow." Ryu said.

"No problem," Yellow replied. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm good. How's the Pikachu?"

"I fixed it's injuries and gave it a tissue stimulant, and it seems to be doing fine. It should wake up in about ten minutes."

Ten minutes was too long.

Ryu, finished with the snack, got up. He walked over to the mystery Pikachu and started inspecting it.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" Yellow asked.

"I don't know," Ryu said. "But I have a pretty good idea..."

Ash somersaulted over the Chansey and landed on the ground, rolled, and continued running. He had dodged things that didn't even exist yet, but he didn't care because he needed to get to Pikachu.

He turned left at a t-intersection and right at the next one. He rolled sideways under a large piece of glass and jumped to the right, just avoiding a large truck.

The entire rest of the street was empty. Wait, what?

Ash sprinted down the surprisingly empty street and finally saw the edge of the city. He jumped over the hedge and started the final run to Pikachu. He dodged trees and jumped over hedges half his size.

And then, _finally_, he got to where he though Pikachu had landed. She was just through these bushes. They were too high for Ash to jump over so he rolled through them.

On the other side was Pikachu. There were also two people and a small campsite. One of the two people was very tall. He was dressed in a red jogging suit and was crouching over Pikachu, who was on a small blanket for some reason. The other person was about Ash's age and was dressed entirely in Yellow. He was sitting in a chair with a book in his lap that had a lot of metal rings on it.

"Who do you think it belongs to?" The yellow one said.

"I don't know," The red one said, then stood up. "But I have a pretty good idea..." He suddenly looked up and turned around, looking right at Ash. "Oh. Um, hi..."

Things were about to get ugly.

Author's Notes:

So long, that I decided to split it in half. This is easily my longest chapter to date, which is why it took so long (Sorry, just started school again.). Also, Halo 3 come out in a few days, so don't expect another chapter for a little while.

(1): Anyone else get sick when they write that? Seriously. I'm just going to cut and paste it from now on.


End file.
